Consequences
by Sw33tCh3rryP13
Summary: Draco was on the losing side, and Harry is an Auror. Of course there are consequences. PWP One-Shot


Disclaimer: I do not own any part or parcel of the Harry Potter franchise (though I exploit them shamelessly). The characters and all content true to the original stories, including but in no way limited to direct bits of dialogue, are the sole property of Joanne K. Rowling and/or Warner Brothers Studios. The original plot of this story does belong to me. However, I have received no financial gain from the writing of this story, but do it solely for my own amusement and (I hope) yours.

Author's Note: PWP! SLASH! HOT BOY LOVE! If this bothers you, turn back now! I posted a warning at the beginning of LCM and it bears repeating here: If FF were a television, and the stories were channels, you would have to buy this stuff at 3 AM with an untraceable credit card. Seriously, you have been warned. Also, please read through to the end; it is NOT nonconsent or even questionable consent, I promise. Just trust me. Please?

* * *

*Consequences*

Everything around him was pitch dark. There wasn't even a moon tonight to give a tiny bit of light through the windows Draco knew were there. Of course, he couldn't see them at the moment. He couldn't see his hand in front of his face. But this was his home, the place he'd lived so long he knew it like the back of his hand. It was this fact alone that allowed him to creep silently down the hallway without running into walls or furniture. He turned to the side, keeping his back close to the nearest wall, making himself as small as possible. He pressed his lips together to quiet his panicked breathing.

"Malfoy," Potter's voice crooned, "time to come out. You can't escape."

Draco stepped softly, gaining a few meters. He closed his eyes and swallowed with apprehension. He could feel his pulse pounding in his temple and in the side of his neck. He knew there was no escape, damnit. There was no one to turn to for assistance, no one to blame. He had sealed his own fate. His hands smoothed lightly over the wall, searching for the niche he knew to be there. He silently outlined the dimensions of the opening he found, hoping to avoid bumping or scraping against the ornately carved trim. He lifted his foot to step into the alcove, when a hand clamped down firmly around his upper arm. He gasped, but manage to muffle the shriek that tried to force its way past his lips. Brave; he had to be brave.

"Got you," Potter muttered darkly. "Come now, Malfoy," he continued when the blond remained frozen in place. "You knew there would be consequences."

Of course he'd known. Yet he'd still let himself be drawn in, hadn't he? It had been the wrong side from the beginning, there had been no way he could win. But he hadn't been able to resist. Now he'd lost, and Potter had come after him. It would be Potter's consequences he'd have to pay.

Another hand wrapped around his remaining upper arm, and then both hands slowly turned him until he was fully facing his assailant. Draco's senses were heightened with the loss of his sight, and he could feel the heat radiating from the Auror's powerfully muscled body. He shivered, knowing that this man could do anything he wanted to Draco's own much more delicate form, and he would be helpless to stop him. He knew Potter wanted him. He'd seen the look in his eye too often to doubt it. He knew what sort of consequences he would face this night, consequences of the uneasiness being on the dark side had caused him, and his failure to think ahead as a result. His body belonged to Potter now.

The broader man drew Draco against him, sliding his hands from Draco's upper arms to his back. He pressed the slim, lithe form against his own, brushing the shell of Draco's ear with his full, soft lips. The blond bit back a groan at the feel of the Auror's erection pressing firmly into his trim belly.

"You know what I want," Potter whispered softly in his ear. "You aren't going to be difficult, are you?" Though still a whisper, his tone held a warning note.

Draco shivered again, and managed to answer after only a moment of hesitation. "N-no," he said lowly. He felt the vibration of the other man's chuckle against his chest.

"You want it, don't you?" One of the brunet's hands left Draco's back, and then he felt warm fingertips caress the top curve of his ear before tugging gently at the lobe. "You're gagging for it, Malfoy."

Draco jerked his ear from between Potter's fingers. "No!" he gasped. He shook his head, though it was pointless in the dark.

Potter only laughed again, stroking the nape of Draco's neck with the dislodged fingers. Draco swallowed a pleasured gasp. He couldn't believe how good those hot, slightly rough fingers felt. Suddenly, both hands were on Draco's shoulders, pushing down gently. Potter spoke again, his voice slightly louder but still hushed as if in reverence to the dark.

"Be a good boy, now. On your knees." When Draco hesitated, fighting against the gentle pressure, Potter added, "Don't make me punish you."

Reluctantly, Draco lowered himself to his knees. It all came down to being on the wrong stupid side. He would be used; fucked and humiliated for being on the wrong stupid side, the losing side. There were consequences to that.

There was the jangle of a belt buckle, and the rustle of fabric. And then something velvety hard and hot and slightly wet was tracing around the outline of Draco's lips. "I'm going to fuck your pretty mouth, Malfoy. You're going to take it all and then I'm going to give you a nice, big load to swallow."

Draco closed his eyes and bit his lip to hold back a moan at the smooth rumble of the deep voice above him and the seductive words. Oh gods, he couldn't like this. He wouldn't!

"Open," Potter said almost gently.

Draco slowly parted his lips, tucking them around his teeth. He felt the brunet's thick cock slide into his mouth until coarse hairs tickled his lips. He coughed once, thankful Potter wasn't much longer than average, even if his girth was exceptional. There wasn't much room to suck, but Draco worked his tongue agilely, swirling and licking as he bobbed, hoping if he performed well enough it might satisfy the other man.

Potter groaned and stabbed his fingers into Draco's silky hair. He stilled Draco's head on its backward retreat and held it gently but firmly. "Stay still. Keep your neck loose." He pulled Draco's head down sharply so that his mouth rapidly engulfed his prick, then pulled him up again. He repeated the motion twice more and then began to pick up speed, fucking Draco's mouth in earnest. "_Fuck_ yes," he hissed.

Draco placed his hands lightly on Potter's thighs. He flicked the tip of his tongue against the leaking head of the prick in his mouth each time it withdrew, causing Potter's hips to jerk. The feel of the springy hairs, beneath his palms, the smell of Potter when Draco's nose was buried against his bullocks on the downward plunge, the helpless sounds of pleasure Potter made in his throat, the tangy, salty taste of his precum running over Draco's taste buds…Draco knew he wanted him, wanted this, wanted everything the Auror would do to him. He hated himself a little for it.

"You're a good little cocksucker, Malfoy," Potter panted softly. "God, your mouth is so _hot_." He thrust forward until his tip hit the back of Draco's throat, causing him to gag for a brief second. Draco's long, slender fingers tightened on Potter's thighs and the brunet moaned again. "Touch me."

Draco didn't need clarification. He lifted one hand and lightly cupped Potter's balls, rolling each one gently against his palm with his thumb. He was rewarded when the man above him gasped and hissed, and Draco knew he was close. Pressing the sensitive sac slightly back toward Potter's body, he allowed his middle finger to seek out and softly stroke over the puckered hole hidden between the brunet's arsecheeks.

"_Fucking hell I'm coming_!" Potter rose nearly fully onto the balls of his feet, and Draco felt the spurts against the back of his throat. The head of the other man's cock was buried so deeply in Draco's throat that the thick cum slid all the way down on its own accord, with hardly a swallow. When he had finished, Potter released Draco's head and stepped back. They both took a few moments to catch their breaths.

The fingers twisted in Draco's hair slowly released, and then they were gently petting over his hair and scalp. He remained on his knees, silently hoping, in part, that his penance was over. The other part made his heart race with curiosity over what might be in store. His head jerked up when he heard Potter laugh softly above him.

"You loved that, didn't you? Still on your knees, all ready for me. I hate to disappoint you, but it's going to be at least a few minutes before I can give you anything else."

The blond felt a slick slide of humiliation through his belly, while at the same time he grew harder than ever. He silently cursed himself. "Can I get up, then?" He could only hope that his voice sounded bored, and not breathless as he suspected it might.

"No."

Draco gritted his teeth. "They're going to come looking for you, you know. You're going to get caught."

Potter smiled in the dark. "Maybe, maybe not. In the meantime, I'm not finished with you. Strip and lay on your back."

He swallowed a small rise of panic as he efficiently undressed and tossed his clothes into the dark abyss behind him. He lowered himself to the floor, twisting slightly so that he could stretch out and lay down the carpeted hallway without any part of him touching the cool tile of the recess. He looked straight up, at the high, arched ceiling he knew was somewhere there beyond the blackness. His hands were balled into fists at his hips to prevent him from scrambling madly away and making a run for it. There was nowhere to run, and he would not be a coward. He would pay the consequences.

"Lift your legs back over your head and hold your ankles." Nerves made Draco's whole body tremble as he slowly obeyed the order. He knew what was coming. It had been hanging silently between them for awhile. Almost forever, it seemed. His stomach clenched and he drew his top lip between his teeth to stifle a whimper. Gods, he _wanted_ to hate this so much!

Warm hands caressed the bare skin of his buttocks, fingers sliding over the smoothness and teasingly toward the crack before moving away. "Your skin is so soft," Potter muttered. "It makes me want to taste you everywhere."

Draco sighed with longing before he could stop himself. One of Potter's long, strong fingers slid, feather-light, down the crevice between his cheeks. The slightly calloused pad brushed over Draco's hole, and he jerked.

"Shhh," Potter stroked Draco's slim, flat stomach soothingly with his free hand. "Spread your legs as wide as you can without letting go." He waited as Draco complied, pressing a kiss into the bony hip just beneath his head. "God, I wish I could see you. You must look like such a little whore spread out and waiting for me."

The blond whimpered, unable to hold it in. "You promised."

"Shh, I know." Potter's hands were caressing Draco's arse again, making circles against his skin. With each sweep Draco felt his cheeks being tugged further apart, until the hands stilled, holding him completely open. There was a pause, an eon during which he thought his heart might beat out of his chest. And then, completely opposed to what he expected, something soft and wet and so, so hot slowly caressed his hole. Draco's head fell back and he moaned loudly.

Potter withdrew slightly, his breath ghosting over the tender place where Draco's arse met his thigh. "Oh, you like that?" He laughed softly, but not cruelly, when the blond arched his hips helplessly, seeking to bring back that wet heat. "I knew you would, you dirty slut. When are you going to stop being so fucking stubborn?" Without waiting for a reply he dove back in, devouring Draco's sensitive hole with kisses and sucks and tiny licks, finally settling into tenderly and unrelentingly lapping the quivering opening with the tip of his tongue.

Draco squirmed and arched beneath him, moaning and whimpering and sighing with pleasure that he couldn't hide. He was achingly hard, the too-tight skin of his cock feeling as if it might simply split open at any moment and the rapid dribble of fluid almost painful. "P-please!"

Potter sweetly kissed the silky skin of Draco's perineum and smiled against his flesh, replacing his tongue at Draco's hole with a stroking fingertip. "Begging already, are we? I thought you would put up more of a fight." He whispered something unintelligible, and suddenly pushed his slick finger into Draco. The slimmer man arched prettily and gasped as the action caused Potter's finger to be buried to the hilt.

"_Fuck_, Malfoy! Your hole is so greedy for it." He gently worked the finger within Draco's tight passage, listening to the blond whimper and sigh in helpless surrender. He carefully added a second finger and began gently stretching the opening once he was certain the discomfort had passed.

Much of Draco's terror had fallen away; the feeling of being opened and filled to the brim was _so _much better than he had anticipated. With the terror went all of his guilt over his choices; he couldn't regret the way his life had turned out, if these were the consequences. He groaned and tightened his grip on his own ankles as he felt a third finger penetrate his entrance. The digits rubbed and stroked just perfectly, and Draco felt the previously tense muscles fully relax.

One by one, the fingers withdrew, leaving the blond nearly sobbing at the deprivation. But then the glorious pressure was back, and something larger and much warmer was pushing into him. He shamelessly lifted his hips to encourage it, thankful for the complete dark that hid Potter's facial expression. He ignored the small twinges of pain and concentrated on the greater, unexpected pleasure of being stuffed full of Potter's cock.

"You're so damn tight," the brunet whispered hoarsely above him. He pushed forward a tiny bit more and both men moaned quietly when his bollocks nestled lovingly against Draco's arsecheeks. He remained still but for his hands, which stroked up Draco's sides and over his stomach as far as they could reach, then over his calves and down his thighs, thumbs lightly brushing the pulse points in Draco's wrists. Only when the man beneath him mewled softly and thrust his hips slightly, imploringly, did Potter slowly withdraw and plunge forward again.

"You feel so good around me," he gasped helplessly. "Do you like being stretched wide around my dick?"

Draco's eyes rolled back in his head in satisfaction, and he met Potter thrust for thrust. They found a rhythm that made both tremble and unable to withhold their blissful moans. His palms became sweaty, and he had to release his ankles. He propped them on Potter's shoulders instead and bit his lip when he heard the man growl with satisfaction and felt the slight change in angle. Potter thrust in again, and -

"_Fuck!_" Draco's eyes flew open and the word exploded from his lips, as white-hot pleasure fired through every nerve ending.

Potter stroked the calf on his left shoulder with his palm. "Right there?"

"Yes!" Draco gasped. He tossed his head fitfully, fine sweaty hairs clinging to his damp lips. Potter thrust again, hitting that spot, and Draco screamed and came, spraying his stomach and Potter's chest with thick, white cum without a single touch to his penis.

The feel of Draco's hole clenching desperately around him, the soft flutters of Draco's rim against his sensitive flesh and the warm seed splashing against his skin ripped Potter's orgasm from him without warning. He grunted and gave a long, low moan as he pulsed within Draco's arse and filled him with his release. Then he collapsed, falling half-atop the blond, still buried snugly within his body.

xoxoMoxox

"Was it so terrible as you thought?" Harry stroked his hand down Draco's arm, pressing a kiss against the mussed blond head lying on his shoulder.

Draco sighed, sliding his leg further between Harry's beneath the sheets of their bed, where they had relocated after regaining the ability to move. Their bed, in their master bedroom, in their flat, where they had lived for the past five years, to Draco's continuing amazement and joy. He would never regret crashing the Auror's wedding six years ago, though he'd nearly fainted when he'd stood as the minister asked for objections and everyone had turned to look at him. It was the biggest chance he'd ever taken, to trust that everything Harry had done - saving Draco from the Room of Requirement, speaking up to keep him out of Azkaban, stopping and shaking his hand whenever they passed each other on the street and looking after him with a soft, long, lingering glance as they parted each time - was done out of the same love Draco had been flooded with when he'd looked into Harry's swollen face and realized he'd give his life to protect him. The rest of the disastrous wedding day was a blur to the blond, but everything since had been absolutely perfect. He tightened the slim arm he'd thrown over Harry's middle, snuggling closer to his chest. "I suppose not. It was…actually rather pleasant."

Harry chuckled. "Understatement, I think." He wrapped his free arm over and around Draco's waist beneath the covers, hugging his boyfriend to him. "Truth."

Draco sighed again, knowing his partner would never let it go until he answered honestly. "Fine, fine," he groused. "You were right. It was everything you said and more. Your words were…" He swallowed, feeling desire begin to pool again just from the memory. "You were perfect."

Harry smiled and rubbed his hand over the baby-soft skin of Draco's back lovingly. "Does that mean you might be willing to do it again? Maybe with the lights on? I like watching your face when we make love."

Draco blushed. "Maybe. But not all the time." Long, nimble fingers tickled over Harry's hip and then petted the side of his arse. "I still enjoy topping."

Harry nodded, trying not to squirm pleasurably. "And I enjoy having you on top. Maybe we should always use chess to determine who bottoms."

He scoffed. "I don't think so. You cheat."

"I did not cheat! We drew lots, Draco. You cannot _always _play white."

He pouted. "But you _know _white is my lucky side!"

Harry laughed. "You only think it's lucky because it means you get to move first. You can't go first every time."

Draco huffed and ignored him, enjoying the warmth of the body next to him, and the security of having Harry's arms around him and being loved. "I still can't believe you just up and left Weasley and Granger-Weasley having tea in the sitting room to come after me."

"My love, you wagered your arse on a game of chess. The arse I've been trying to get into for _six years_. I was not waiting a moment longer to claim my prize."

"You were like an animal, Harry." Draco's tone left much doubt that this was a bad thing, and he shivered deliciously against him.

"I tried to get you to back down. I warned you I would hold you to the consequences if I won." Harry shifted a bit and frowned, looking toward the door. "Maybe I _should _make sure they aren't still waiting for us."

Draco turned on his side, looking down into Harry's face. "If they're still here, they are stupider than even I thought. You can check later." He leaned in and shared a kiss with the love of his life, the center of his universe. "Right now, it's my turn." Draco leered and scraped the nails of one hand lightly down Harry's sternum, and the brunet hissed with slowly-building need.

"Turn over, _Potter_."


End file.
